Monitoring data is an important activity in any field. Collecting data over time and analyzing it later in a graphical way such as a chart or report enables quality assurance, an ability to adapt to trends, and forecasting. Charts allow a user to visualize information behavior over time, and make understanding large quantities of data and the relationship between different parts of the data easier. Reports allow the user to analyze detailed information about specific time frames. Collected data can become very large quickly, making it difficult to store. In these cases, the data may be summarized before it is stored. However, level of detail inconsistencies in stored data, even of the same variable, make presenting the data in a meaningful manner difficult.